Hintázik
by Aizawa Minami
Summary: Amikor Liang Qi fejében megkérdőjelezi saját létezését, ő úgy dönt, hogy megtalálja a válaszokat Alphard. Során beállított a vége rész 7. Névleges T az erőszak.


_****__**Hintá**__**zik**__**  
**_

* * *

A/N: Helló Fanfiction! Itt van az új történet, hogy én is dolgozom utolsó hetében az én nyári szünet! Nos, ez az, amit én már vizsgálja egy darabig, és én remélem, hogy válaszolt a legtöbb kérdésemre. Szeretnék köszönetet mondani a jó barátom, Toran-Redheart hogy segített a karakter pszichoanalízis Liang Qi és Alphard. Tehát most, remélem, hogy tetszik ez a történet. : 3  
Ez az érték az epizód végén 7 Kánaán. Csak, hogy tudd. : 3  
Az ok, amiért felvette hintázik, hogy úgy tűnik, hogy egyensúlyt a Liang Qi gondolkodásmódot, és az a tény, ihlette Liang Qi a párbeszéd, a See-Saw narráció, csak hogy tudd. Tudod, hogy mi az. XD  
Jó szórakozást!

* * *

Mérleghinta [is] a munka, mint egy egyszerű példa egy mechanikus rendszer két egyensúlyi pozíciókat. Az egyik oldalon stabil, míg a másik nem stabil.

* * *

Mentem az emeletre, ahol a nővérem szobája. Hogy őszinte legyek, én vonakodott ezt elérni. Az utolsó dolog, amit vártam én magam, az volt, hogy kiütés nélkül semmiféle tervezés. Második hasított gondolatok szaladt át a fejemben – csodálkozó ha ez még _egy bölcs_ dolog. Hm, nem. Azért jöttem ilyen messzire – egyszer én ezt a pontot, nem esztergálás vissza az eseményeket, amelyek beborít az előttem...

Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, rózsa én öklét, és bekopogott az ajtón, enyhén. Én kissé megborzongott, éreztem a szívem verni, ahogy hallottam, a padló recseg a másik oldalon az ajtó.

_***Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum.***_

"Ó, ez ön."

Kinyitottam a szemem, kissé -, ahol láttam a nővérem részlegesen nyissa ki az ajtót, hogy megtekinthesse oldalán arcát. Nézett boldogtalan láttán nekem; szája – hosszú ránc, a szeme – a szín a harag és undor. "Mit akarsz?" Ő grimaszolt ő keresztül a fogai. Én összerezzent a hangjára, meghajolt a fejem le szégyen – "Azt akarom, hogy bocsánatot a tetteimet korábbi, kedves nővére."

"Hmph, rendben. Gyere be, akkor." Felemeltem a fejem, hogy a hangját, csöpögő kár a látványtól rám. Én beléptem szobájába bizonytalankodás – jobb kezem szorongatta én bal karomat idegesen hallottam az ajtó bezárul. Szobája volt homályos megvilágított; a függöny árnyékolás a város nézet, és a leghalványabb világítsa ki lámpabúra hoztál ahhoz – hagyva a megnyugtató, lágy hangulata van.

Hmm... *_ránt _*

"Ne állj ott, Liang. Üljön le." Ő követelte türelmetlenül. Én megfordult, szavaim dadogás zavartan, "Sajnálom, lánytestvér. Bocsáss meg, hogy a csavargás." Szemem vándorolt felfelé, hogy szembenézzen vele. Úgy tűnik, mintha ütött ki a zuhany alól, haja csuromvizesen, bőre maradt nedvesség, ő félig öltözött fekete nadrág és csőtetejű. Van egy fehér, kis törölköző lógott a nyakában. "Minden ok, ön szeretné, hogy itt, Liang?" Megkérdezte, megnyitva egy kis fiók, hogy felfedje egy csomag cigarettát, röviden remegés és megérinti az alsó -val ő baloldal tenyér. "Igen ..." Azt feleltem, részben elvonta a lány hirtelen motívum, hogy a füst – ez már egy ideje mert láttam, hogy ő megtegye. "Bocsánatot kérni... és, hogy miért vagyok még mindig itt."

Ő felvonta a szemöldökét zavartan, "Hm? Mire gondolsz ezzel?"

"Én vettem észre, hogy ön tartotta engem körül ennyi év, és most hogy Kánaán visszatért ön úgy tűnik, nem akar engem körül többé. "

Az én légzés beakadt idegesen, annál is inkább, hogy én nem érzem jól magam e körülmények között. "Nővérem igaz ez?"

Ott állt, cigaretta a kezében – nézte az állapotom, és semmi mást mondani. Sétált felém, leült a jobb oldalon. A keze lebeg a vállam fölött, hogy ő hadd azt ott telepedjenek le. Ő tartott én egy kicsit közelebb, fejét ő pihent enyém. Hallottam, neki vegyen egy mély levegőt lassan, én ránéztem szint – ő nézett az enyém. Ő nem úgy tűnik, hogy mosolyogni ezen, ő tartot arckifejezése szigorú és komoly. "Liang Qi," Azt mondta, ajka marad szűk saját szavaival; "Tudod, mi fog történni?" Ráztam a fejem, én zavaros a helyzet – "Nem."

Nagyot sóhajtott, "Ha azt mondom ezt, vannak ön fogod gondolni eltérően rólam?"

"Nem!" Én kiáltott, én alsó ajka megremegett, "Én nem! Én ígérem ön, nővére – esküszöm!"

Egy másik mély lélegzetet azt válaszolta: "Oké, akkor..."

"Tizenegy évvel ezelőtt, én 17 éves volt abban az időben és útjai elváltak -val Siam. Gondoltam, hogy így neki helyet, hogy Kánaán lány amitől képzés sokkal könnyebb, és anélkül, hogy rivalizálás. És azt is akartam, hogy kezdjek valamit magammal nélküle -, hogy független. Volt ő egy barátja, hogy vigyáz rám – ez volt Cummings. Ő és én együtt jóban; nézünk egymás hátán, és a munka, mint egy csapat. Hát ... Amikor Cummings és kerestek egy fogadót, hogy az éjszakát a Nyugat-Kínában – egy kis faluban, ahol élt. Kint voltam, várva a fenntartás, hogy jöjjön fel... El az kék, hallottam sikolyokat, amikor én körülnéztem, rájöttem voltak mögöttem – egy sikátorban..." Elhallgatott egy pillanatra, figyelembe állandó sóhaj. Megfogtam a kezét, hogy támogassa az érzelmeit. "Ez rendben, nővére..." Én felajánlotta neki egy kis mosollyal nézett, és ő folytatta ünnepélyesen.

"Én ismerte a gyomromban, hogy valami nincs rendben; így mentem be egyedül, volt, hogy mi történik ott. Hallottam egy sikolyt, és két lövést, fogtam a fegyverem – kiáltotta, 'Állj! Szüntess a tüzet!' Ez az, amikor a sikoltozó megállt... De rájöttem, hogy nem minden volt – jöttem közelebb a végén volt egy zaj hallatszott, majdnem úgy hangzott, mint egy ember sír. Abbahagytam magam ettől bármit kiütés, én még mindig volt a pisztolyt, és azt mondta: 'Gyere ki onnan a rendezett divat. Vagy lövök a gróf 3.' Valaki válaszolt egy kis, éles hang, a nyelv Mandarinul: 'Ne lőjetek! Ne lőjetek! Én jön ki! Én jön ki!' Hm, és valami, hogy a személy... Hát... Ön... Ön borította annyi vért, valami nem stimmel... Ön azért jött, hogy nekem felemelt kézzel fel, -ban vér és -ban könnyek – te nem régebbi, mint tizenegy éves. Akkor ön rám nézett, és így kiáltott: 'Kérlek, segíts! Ez az én nővérem!' Én csökkentette a fegyvert, és kérte ön, hol ő volt. Maga megragadta a kezem, én oda vezetett, hogy a ő... Amikorra tetted, úgy tűnik, ő már halott volt... Nincs pulzusa, nincs mozgás..."

Én csökkentette a szemem egy pillanatra, kilégzés egy remegő, ideges lépést... Mégis én sikerült folytatódik. Azt feleltem halkan: "És mi történt később?"

"Hát... tudtam, az biztos, hogy nem hagyhattam ön egyedül – ezért úgy döntöttem hogy elviszi ön alul az én szárny... Beletelt te egy darabig, hogy visszaszerezze, amennyire csak tudtam emlékezni, hogy tartott év ahhoz, hogy hívj fel te a nővére." A kölcsönös mosoly kúszik az ajkaim, én tétován átölelte bal karját – hullámos magam egy labdát. Izmai megmerevedett az én érintés, és úgy érzem, hogy irtózik, de szerettem volna kényelmet.

A torka kitisztult, "Ettől kezdve – én képzett ön hogy egy katonának, hogy megvédje magát az ellenséget, ön a képzett és ép, érthető vonás..."

Mi megosztotta kicsi kis nevetés a mondat. A nevetés megszűnt egy pillanattal később, a húgom elmosolyodott. "Igen... te engem nagyon boldoggá tíz évvel ezelőtt. Büszke voltam hívni te a hadnagy -, mert suceeded nélkül nem. Azonban..."

Ugrottam, "Azonban...?"

"Azonban, nem tudtam elhinni, hogy egy nap, hogy ön végül csattant során a miénk küldetések. Nem tudom, hogy mi váltotta az érzelmek, hogy erre -, de valahogy... Tudtam, hogy az én hibám volt az elején... Ha én, hogy fordítson figyelmet az ön igényeinek gyakran, és ön ad gyógykezelés – te akkor rendben lett volna már. De jelenleg... Már túl késő..."

Mosolyogtam rá szavakat, hogy szerencsétlen is elég... "Nővérem... Még ha úgy is, hogy nekem gyógyászati kezelést, azt akár el is köpje vissza. Amikor veled vagyok, én vagyok épeszű elég... Te vagy erre volt szükségem hogy boldog legyen, és teljesülnek."

Vállat vont engem a bal karját, és megrázta a fejét határozottan. A lány arckifejezése szigorú volt, ahogy velem szemben, "Ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Ön nem a megfelelően működik többé."

Hm... Én expressziós válik kétséges; számat rángatózás kényelmetlenül, szemem és elhárítani tőle.

"Nem. Nézz rám, Liang." Ő korholta, emelő én állát hüvelyk-és mutatóujjával. "Tudom, ön hogy nem szereted beismerni, hogy szükség van a szakmai segítséget, vagy hogy tablettát... Tehát úgy az én ajánlatot, hogy az ön javára."

"Mire céloz?!" Én csattant fel akarta megfojtani azt mondják: egy ilyen dolog. _"Az ilyen ideg!"_ Megmarkolta mindkét kezét stabilan, ő arca tükrözött én saját – mégis sikerült egy higgadtságot.

"Azt mondom, hogy nem jelent veszélyt, Liang – ez az ígéret. Nem fogom bántani, én csak mondom ezt, mert érdekel téged. Ha továbbra is így legyen, akkor csak rosszabb lesz mindkettőnk számára."

Úgy éreztem, egy csomót alkotó a torkomban, ahogy én lenyelte én saját nyál, az ő információ most, hogy nekem gondot megemészteni -, de tudom, hogy ő soha nem a személy, aki cukor kabát szavait, a valóság és az emberek körülötte. "Vagy te... vagy te komolyan, nővére?" A lány bólintott, hogy erősítse meg, hogy, "Igen. Sajnos, én vagyok."

Az erőszakos gondolatok megállt, testem ellazult furcsa – akkor nyugodtan mondhatjuk, hogy én vagyok, furcsa elfogadja az elképzelést, a nővérem gyilkos engem. Talán ő fog ajánlani nekem békét -tól saját én maga...

Én mélyet lélegzett, és lassan haladó ő ölelni teljesen. Kezem megremegett, mint én simogatta az arcát, felhúzott egy pár szál haját a füle mögé, és megcsókolta a száját majdnem. Én nehogy sokk neki, ha én továbbra is megy tovább tovább, mint amit én most.

Ezt szem előtt tartva, úgy ő megölelje. Odadörgölőzött magam a nyakába, suttogott szavai hála: "Köszönöm... Nagyon köszönöm... nővére..." Beletelt egy ideig, azt hinni, hogy rajta, mégis... Ő viszonozta az ölelést az én kedvemért. "Igen," felelte, vágyakozva. "Szívesen, Liang Qi."

"És Nővére?" Megkérdeztem, harapni az én alsó ajkát idegesen. Kifújta a levegőt nyugodtan, "Igen?"

"Hm .. Tudom, hogy ez butaság, de alszom veled ma este?"

Lassan kihúzta magát tőlem, egy derűs arckifejezéssel, "Mi-Mit...?" Ráztam a fejem kissé idegesen vihogott – "Úgy értem... csak aludni."

Elpirult, és azt mondta, "Ohh... Oké, értem... Hogy... Ez rendben van."

"Uh... Úgy értem... uh... pedig fordítva... Ha szeretne, én nem bánnám..."

"Nem, uh... Aludni... alvás által bírság én..."

Valahol a vonal mentén csalódott voltam - de egyébként hálás a megállapodás... "Rendben, akkor..." Azt feleltem, dörzsölés nyakam zavartan. "Oké akkor. Elhozta bármit, hogy aludni -ban?" Megütött a homlokát után rájött: "Ó, nem. Van rajta a ruhát, el is felejtettem, hogy..." Néztem a ruhát, és mosolygott, "Igazából nálam van alatta." Szeme emelkedett a "Mi van?"

"Aha... Van valami – ez volt, lesz meglepetés, de mi haszna most?" Aztán megfosztott az én ázsiai viseletben, és hagyjuk, hogy esik a földre. A válasz volt cserébe volt nővére vakarja a fejét, nagyon zavarba jött – "Huh... Uhm... wow."

* * *

Nővére kikapcsolta a lámpát közel ágya, és odabújt a háta mögött egészen elégedetten, az arcomon pihent a profilját, a én szabad kezével össze-vissza csúszkált a módja annak, ő a saját...

Megálltam egy pillanatra... Kihúzta a kezét, és megragadta ényem – forgalomba egy kis csókot ujjaim.

Sóhajtottam röviden megkönnyebbülten, belélegzése a földes illatát, ahogy levegőt néhány szót, mielőtt gondolkodtam rajta: "Szeretlek nagyon, nővére."

"Hm." Ő mormolta válaszul.

Aztán aludtam arra gondolni, hogy mit tettem most.

* * *

Felébredtem egy kicsit korábban, mint a nővérem -, amit olvastam az óra volt 08:00. *sóhaj* Óvatosan kiszállt az ágyból és felöltözött magam, vigyázva, hogy ne ébressze húgom. Úgy tűnik, már kimerült ... Kimentem a szobából, és halkan becsukta az ajtót. Odamentem, hogy irodánk – megragadta a papír és toll, firkantott egy ideiglenes jegyzetet, és telepedett le az asztalra.

Mielőtt elbúcsúzott, a szőke hajú férfi felébredt a kanapén, és feltette a szemüvegét, a hang azt mondta, fáradtan – "Kisasszony Lang Qi? Hol vagy, mész?" Én összerezzent és megfordult, hogy a férfi, aki lebeszélni a célom. "Cummings," válaszoltam, a hangom remegett minden vágyát igyekezett nem bántani. "Én megyek máshova. Ne próbálj követni. Akarok békét."

Cummings nézett, és bólintott, "Értettem. Gyere vissza biztonságosan, Kisasszony."

Én meghajolt vissza hozzá tekintetében. "Köszönjük, hogy felismerve a helyzetet, Cummings. Nagyra értékelem..."

"Igen. Neked bármit, kisasszony..." Azt válaszolta, vágyakozva.

Ezzel azt mondta, és kész, én hagytam ő egyedül, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót magam.

Még egy utolsó gondolat a fejemben az, hogy: _**"Békét akarok most..."**_

* * *

_**A/N: Az eredeti dokumentum volt két részre - az egyik, hogy az volt az érzelmi, mint ezt a részét, és egy másik, hogy teljesen hektikus, és elromlott. Ezzel a Cummings karaktert ... Nyilván rosszul éreztem magam elég neki először, hogy úgy döntöttem, hogy neki Liang Qi BB pisztoly lépéseket. Természetesen ... hogy kellett kivágni, mert nem volt megfelelő a történet. A negyedik sor került az első részben a történet, mint amikor Liang Qi akarta, hogy a kockázatos döntéseket ő saját és Cummings jött teljesen elfogadni, de még akadályozza a gondolat, hogy Liang Qi állva Alphard. (És aki nem? XD) Mindegy, remélem, ez a történet volt, megéri, ha az -, akkor én értékelem, köszönöm. :3**_


End file.
